Wish Tree
by AnothersideMe
Summary: Cerita tentang dua seorang sahabat yang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di hari natal yang begitu pilu dari antara salah satu dua orang itu. 2Park, Park Woojin/Park Jihoon


Di pagi hari yang penuh dengan berkat. Jihoon terbangun karena deringan telefonnya. Dengan malasnya, Jihoon mengucek matanya dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo.." Suara Jihoon terdengar masih begitu kering karena ia baru saja bangun. Woojin di seberang telefon terkekeh pelan mendengarkan suara sang sahabat yang ia pendamkan rasanya dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pas jam satu, bersiaplah" Woojin berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Jam satu?"

"Hmm"

"Baiklah.." Lirih Jihoon dan mematikan telefonnya.

Mereka memiliki janji untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama di hari natal.

Jihoon meregangkan tubuhnya seraya berguling di kasurnya. Jihoon melirik ke arah jam dinding yang Woojin belikan untuknya ketika natal tahun lalu. Tiga tahun berturut-turut Jihoon rasa waktu natalnya ia habiskan dengan Woojin terus. Yap, sahabatnya yang super irit bicara. Jihoon masih bertanya-tanya kapankah dirinya akan menghabiskan hari natalnya dengan kakak kelasnya yang ia taksir. Daniel namanya.

'Sudah jam dua belas rupanya' Jihoon mengusap rambutnya gusar.

Hanya butuh tiga puluh menit untuk Jihoon bersiap-siap. Ia memakai sweater putih yang sedikit kebesaran di badannya, celana hitam dan sepatu converse hijau. Jihoon sengaja memakai baju sweater putih karena ia tahu Woojin akan selalu memakai sweater hitam yang ia berikan kepadanya saat tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sebelum keluar Jihoon berpamitan dengan ibunya. "Aku akan keluar dengan Woojin lagi"

Manik Jihoon mendapati lelaki berkulit lebih gelap darinya berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Lelaki itu memberikannya senyuman hangat.

Benar dugaan Jihoon tentang Woojin yang akan memakai sweater hitam.

"Sudah kuduga" Ucap Jihoon pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Kau akan memakai sweater hitam itu lagi"

"Tentu saja, kau memberikan ini kepadaku" Woojin menunduk pelan untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Tapi kau memakainya setiap tahun! Aku jadi bosan melihatnya" Gurau Jihoon tapi menggunakan intonasi kesal. Ada jeda di antara kalimat Jihoon.

"— Dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya tahun depan"

Woojin mendongak dan memberikan Jihoon ekspresi yang sulit diartikan walaupun Woojin masih tersenyum tenang. Jihoon langsung merangkul lengan kanan Woojin dan menariknya sembari berjalan.

"Hey! Kau tahu, aku hanya bercanda, bukan?" Tanya Jihoon mencairkan suasana.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya, aku kan mengenalmu sudah lama"

Mereka berdua berjalan ke taman. Mereka membeli es krim dan duduk di bangku taman.

"Wahh.. cuaca hari ini sangat indah" Sahut Jihoon melihat kepingan salju yang turun dengan teratur.

"Kau tahu.. apa yang lebih indah?" Tanya Woojin melihat wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon pun menoleh menatap manik Woojin, "Apa yang lebih indah?"

Ada keheningan di antara mereka lebih dua menit karena Woojin yang sangat memerhatikan inci per inci wajah Jihoon.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Hmm, ada"

Jihoon pun meraba wajahnya dengan kasar tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Woojin tersenyum hangat melihatnya.

"Ahh.. tidak ada sesuatu di wajahku, kan?"

"Itulah yang lebih indah" Ujar Woojin, menutup matanya.

"Apa yang lebih indah? Kau membuatku penasaran saja" Jihoon melihat sekitarnya.

Sekali lagi Woojin hanya dapat tersenyum.

Setelah menghabiskan es krim dan berbicara berjam-jam, mereka berjalan tanpa arah dengan di tuntut oleh Jihoon karena Jihoon yang menarik lengan Woojin. Woojin hanya dapat pasrah.

Mereka pun sampai ke daerah menara Namsan.

Jihoon melompat kegirangan saat melihat street food yang hanya di selenggarakan setiap natal. Makanan itu seperti nama belakang Jihoon, ia sangat hobi makan.

Jihoon menarik woojin lagi dengan merangkul lengannya. "Apa yang harus aku makan terlebih dahulu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau bisa memakan semua makanan lagi, seperti tahun lalu"

Mereka setuju untuk mengabadikan momen ini dengan menggunakan ponsel Woojin. Sebelum mereka berfoto, Jihoon rasa rambutnya tidak terlalu rapi di sisi kanan kepalanya, ia mencoba merapikannya tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak nyaman. Woojin yang melihat Jihoon itu langsung menepis pelan tangan Jihoon dan merapikan rambut Jihoon, sekali mengusap pelan rambutnya.

Manik Jihoon hanya dapat menatap jalanan, entah mengapa dirinya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Woojin pada saat itu.

Jihoon melihat isi galeri ponsel Woojin sembari berjalan. Isi galerinya jarang menampakkan wajah sang pemilik ponsel tersebut. Jihoon memperhatikan isi galeri Woojin secara teliti.

"Woojin"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa banyak sekali foto bunga dan matahari terbenam dan beberapa wajahku?"

"Aku hanya mengambil foto yang aku pikir indah" Ujar Woojin tanpa berfikir.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Jihoon menyerngitkan kedua alisnya.

"M..maksudku.. bunga dan mataharinya"

"Oh.."

Jihoon pun berhenti di stand makanan dan memesan dua waffle. Jihoon sangat senang jika pergi natal bersama Woojin, apa saja yang Jihoon ingin beli akan di belikan oleh Woojin.

"Ini.. enak sekali!" Seru Jihoon, melahap wafflenya.

Di sela Jihoon memakan waffle dengan rakusnya. Jemari Woojin mengusap mulut Jihoon yang ternodai oleh es krim. Tubuhnya kaku setiap Woojin melakukan hal itu. Woojin selalu peduli terhadapnya. Jihoon hanya acuh karena mengira itu hanyalah tanda kasih sayang antar sahabat.

"Kau harus selalu makan dengan hati-hati, oke" lirih Woojin.

Mereka sungguh memakan banyak hal. Maksudku hanya Jihoon, mungkin ada lebih dari sepuluh stand makanan yang ia kunjungi. Woojin hanya dapat duduk di bangku dan melihatnya dari kejahuan.

"Kekasihmu makan dengan lahap sekali" Kekeh seorang kakek yang tidak jauh duduk di sampingnya.

Woojin menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kakek, tahu dari mana jika dia adalah kekasihku?"

"Dari tatapanmu, anak muda"

"Begitukah..? Sayangnya dia bukan kekasihku.. dia tidak pernah melihatku melainkan ke arah yang lain" Ralat Woojin sembari tersenyum pahit.

"Dia memiliki orang yang ia sukai?" Tanya Kakek itu.

"Iya.. tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Jika dia tidak melihatku, aku akan baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin berada di dekatnya saja."

"Permisi ya" sambung Woojin dan berlari ke arah Jihoon yang masih makan.

Tidak lama kemudian karena mereka kenyang. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi. Waktu menunjukkan jam tujuh malam. Langkah kaki Jihoon terhenti melihat sosok yang ia sukai. Daniel.

"Bukankah itu.. Daniel sunbae?" Tanya Jihoon.

Woojin yang sangat sensitif mendengar nama itu dengan cepat menoleh melihat orang yang dimaksud oleh Jihoon. Woojin hanya diam dan tersenyum pahit.

"Dia bersama kekasihnya.." Kata Jihoon dengan sendu.

"Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara denganNya?" Tanya Jihoon lagi, Woojin masih membisu.

"Aku sangat menyukaiNya, Woojin. Kau tahu kan? Aku bahkan membuat surat untuknya tiap hari" Sambungnya.

"Sedangkan aku.. siapa yang akan menyukaiku?" Tambahnya.

Kali ini Woojin tidak dapat menahannya. "Hey.. kau jangan seperti itu.." potong Woojin.

"Ada orang menyukainya mu dengan tulus hati di luar sana" Ujar Woojin dengan tulus.

"Sia—"

"Seseorang, suatu hari.. akan menuliskanmu puisi-puisi konyol tentang dirimu. Walaupun isinya sangat klise, kau akan sangat menyukainya. Kau sangat menggemaskan."

Woojin merengkuh tubuh Jihoon dan memberikannya seluruh kehangatan tidak lupa Woojin mengusap pelan punggung Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Karena kau itu kuat dan aku sangat peduli kepadamu"

"Sudahlah.. kau harus berbahagia hari ini, ayo bermain ice skating" Sambung Woojin.

Sebelum mereka bermain ice skating. Jihoon membeli syal putih untuk Woojin sebagai hadiah natal. Jihoon memakaikan Woojin syal putih itu dengan rapi. Woojin memperhatikan wajah Jihoon kesekian kalinya.

"Indah, bukan?" Tanya Jihoon dengan senang.

Tanpa melihat syal itu, "Sangat-sangat indah" lebih melihat ke arah Jihoon.

Mereka saling bergenggam tangan karena takut jatuh di dalam ring es. Mereka berfoto di es ring, Sesekali mereka tertawa karena mereka bertaruh siapa yang lebih hebat di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Jihoon terjatuh karena merasa tidak seimbang. Masalahnya, Jihoon jatuh tengkurap dan pasti tubuhnya akan kedinginan. Woojin dengan cepatnya mengangkat Jihoon, membopongnya keluar dari ring es.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tentu saja!" Sergah Jihoon.

Woojin melepas syal yang Jihoon berikan dan memakaikannya ke leher Woojin. "Sudah hangat?" Tanya Woojin masih khawatir.

"Aku butuh pelukan..bahkan"

Tidak diragukan lagi, Woojin langsung memeluk Jihoon. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuhnya ke tubuh Jihoon selama beberapa menit.

"Kau sudah hangat" Ujar Woojin lega.

"Mereka sangat romantis.." Komentar seseorang yang lewat melihat mereka.

Mereka berdua terkekeh dan terpaksa melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Banyak orang selalu mengira kita adalah sepasang kekasih" Kata Jihoon sambil tertawa.

"Bahkan aku juga" Gumam Woojin, tapi sayangnya Jihoon tidak mendengarkannya karena masih sibuk untuk tertawa.

"Apakah kau masih kedinginan?" Tanya Woojin.

"Tidak, sepertinya kau yang kedinginan" Jihoon melihat pipi Woojin.

"Pipiku hanya cepat kedinginan"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya hangat" Jihoon menyatukan telapak tangannya dan mengusap-usapkannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kedua telapak tangan Jihoon terulur mengarah ke dua bongkahan di wajah Woojin. Jihoon mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan ke pipi Woojin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Oh! Lihat! Langsung sangat-sangat hangat! Aku rasa aku sangat mahir dalam hal ini" Cerocos Jihoon.

Woojin sangat-sangat bersemu dibuat Jihoon, ia bahkan langsung mengibas tangannya ke wajahnya untuk menetralkan suhu wajahnya.

Jihoon menarik kedua tangannya dan meraba perutnya.

"Woojin, aku lapar.."

"Bagaimana kalau di restoran Pierre Gagnaire? Hmm?" Tawar Woojin.

"Kau selalu saja membawaku ke sana setiap natal"

"Ayolah, aku akan mentraktirmu" Bujuk Woojin.

"Baiklah"

Woojin membawa Jihoon ke restoran Perancis itu tiga tahun berturut-turut. Menurut Woojin, restoran itu adalah restoran terspesial karena disanalah kedua orang tua Woojin memiliki kencan pertama mereka. Woojin dan Jihoon menghabiskan waktunya makan di restoran. Jihoon sangat-sangat banyak berbicara seperti biasanya, mempertanyakan hal konyol. Mulai dari kesempatan untuk pergi kemana saja bahkan melantur ke pembahasan pahlawan.

"Woojin" Panggil Jihoon.

"Hmm?"

"Kalau kau memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi ke satu tempat di seluruh dunia, kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Kalau kau dimana?" Tanya Woojin balik.

"Ck, menyebalkan.. aku kan bertanya. Kalau aku.. aku akan tinggal disini"

"Aku juga akan tinggal disini, kalau begitu" Ungkap Woojin dan melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

"Woojin" Panggilnya lagi.

"Hmm?" Woojin berdehem seperti biasanya.

"Kalau kau punya kekuatan superhero, kekuatan apa yang kau pilih?"

Woojin tersenyum, "Aku akan membuat orang yang sangat kucintai jatuh cinta kepadaku"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya. "Jawaban yang konyol, apa membuat orang yang kau cintai jatuh cinta padamu itu sulit?"

"Sangat sulit bahkan" Jawab Woojin.

"Siapa orang bodoh itu? Sini biarkan aku menanganinya"

Woojin hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku Jihoon, terlihat kepahitan di tawanya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Masih ada dua jam lagi dan seluruh orang bisa memohon tentang segala harapannya. Kebetulan jarak antar apartemen Woojin dan restoran itu dekat. Mereka berjalan ke apartemen Woojin. Jihoon mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Woojin. Woojin menunduk terus dan melihat langkah kaki mereka berdua, Woojin mendapati tali sepatu Jihoon terlepas dari ikatannya. Woojin memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

Tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari Jihoon. Woojin langsung berlutut ke bawah dan mengikat tali sepatu converse Jihoon.

"Sudah"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Mereka sekarang menonton film di apartemen Woojin. Jihoon sepertinya sangat mendalami film romantis itu karena tidak sadar sedari tadi Woojin hanya melihat wajahnya. Woojin juga sudah menonton film itu, lebih baik dirinya melihat hal yang indah. Woojin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Jihoon menertawakan dialog film tersebut.

Karena mengetahui Jihoon sangat larut dalam nontonannya. Woojin pergi ke kamarnya mengambil sebuah kotak kecil maroon. Ia tersenyum melihat kotak itu dan membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Melihat isi dari kotak kecil itu membuatnya pipinya sedikit bersemu.

Woojin membeli cincin itu karena ia mengingat tiga bulan yang lalu Jihoon pernah mengeluh kepadanya tentang mengapa hanya dirinya yang tidak diberikan gelang buatan tangan Woojin, malah diberikan kepada Daehwi, Jinyoung, dan karena Woojin tidak ingin memberikannya gelang buatan, ia ingin memberikannya cincin malahan. Pada malam ini.

Woojin menutup kotak itu dan menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di saku celananya. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Filmnya bagus!" Komentar Jihoon.

"Aku tahu" Jawab Woojin singkat, seolah-olah ikut menonton film.

"Kita harus mendekorasi pohon natal secepatnya!" Seru Jihoon ketika melihat jam tangannya.

"Padahal masih ada waktu satu jam" Woojin terkekeh.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mendekorasi pohon natal. Woojin membeli pohon fir asli di toko online dan tidak lupa dengan hiasannya. Woojin tidak mengira kalau pohonnya akan setinggi itu. Mereka menggunakan tangga untuk mendekorasi bagian atasnya. Jihoon menaruh banyak hiasan di sembarangan tempat. Dan Woojin lah yang menata lampu hiasnya agar terlihat tertata rapi.

"Sisa lima menit lagi, Jihoon" Ujar Woojin.

"Bintangnya belum di taruh di puncaknya" Ucap Jihoon sembari tepuk tangan.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya" sambungnya.

Jihoon meraih hiasan bintang berwarna silver itu dan mulai naik di tangga dengan penuh terburu-buru. Akhirnya bintang itu tertancap sempurna di puncah daun pohon itu.

Baru saja Jihoon ingin turun, kakinya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Mungkin karena jatuh di ring es tadi.

"Aaah!" Pekik Jihoon ketika tubuhnya terjatuh.

Tapi Woojin lebih cepat menangkap Jihoon sebelum ia akan terjatuh. Mereka bertukar pandangan.

"Lain kali, kau hati-hati" Woojin pun berdehem dan membantu Jihoon berdiri.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik" Kata Jihoon dengan nada senang.

Lagi-lagi Woojin hanya tersenyum pahit.

Sekarang mereka hanya akan menghitung mundur sepuluh detik dari sekarang untuk hari natal. Jihoon berdiri di depan jendela besar apartemen Woojin agar dirinya dapat melihat kembang api.

"10" Gumam Jihoon.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

Woojin langsung menarik Jihoon kedalam pelukannya. "Selamat hari natal, Jihoon" Bisik Woojin. Jihoon langsung menarik tubuhnya paksa dari rengkuhan Woojin karena mendengarkan suara ledakan kembang api.

Bukannya menjawab kembali ucapan selamat natal dari Woojin, "Ahh.. aku tidak melihat kembang apinya" Desah Woojin.

Jihoon memukul lengan Woojin, "Kau adalah sahabat yang paling menyebalkan" Guraunya dengan nada kesal.

Mata Jihoon mendapati bintang-bintang yang sangat bersinar di atas langit. "Lihatlah, Woojin! Pada malam hari kau hanya dapat melihat bintang yang paling bersinar" Jihoon menunjuk langit.

Woojin tidak melihat bintang itu, ia fokus kepada perkataan Jihoon. Woojin menatap lurus mata Jihoon yang hitam pekat, seperti melihat bintang di dalam matanya.

"Sepertinya begitu" Gumam Woojin.

"Ayolah.. kita lebih baik memohon harapan daripada menonton kembang api dan melihat bintang" Ajak Jihoon.

"Baiklah"

Mereka berdua berdiri dihadapan pohon fir itu. Jihoon menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemarinya sendiri dan menutup matanya untuk bermohon. Dan yang Woojin lakukan hanyalah melihatnya seraya tersenyum. Tangannya yang satu berada di dalam saku celananya meraba-raba kotak itu. Seolah mempersiapkan, Woojin hanya mencari waktu tepat untuk memberikannya.

Jihoon membuka matanya dan melihat Woojin.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kau duluan"

"Umm.. aku harap natal tahun depan nanti aku menghabiskan waktuku denganNya, kalau kau?"

"...Aku harap.. aku tidak bersamamu pada natal tahun depan"

Seperti terkena pukulan yang hebat. Woojin tahu jelas bahwa yang Jihoon maksud adalah kakak kelasnya itu. Daniel.

Woojin menunduk pelan, mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia menahan rasa pilu itu, menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh. Mungkin kali ini dia harus mengakhiri pertahanan yang ia bentuk selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Woojin melepaskan tangannya dari saku celananya. Ia akan membuang kotak kecil tidak berguna itu. Ia akan.

"Selama natal Park Woojin!"

End


End file.
